Keluarga Kere
by Ceprutth DeiDei
Summary: Kisah keluarga kere masih berlanjut! tamu tak diundang itu datang membawa bencana. Gimanakah nasib keluarga kere selanjutnya? RnR! sorry bru diupdate
1. Keluarga Kere

Hallooo... Ceprutth DeiDei Daku disini mencoba tuk agak sedikit kurang kerjaan membuat fic gak jelas ini. Yah, oneshot yang emang puanjang, tapi ga sepanjang jalan raya Anyer-Panarukan loh! Gue bakalan nyeritain tentang akatsuki -pastinya!!- tapi dibuat jadi bener-bener menyimpang dari aslinya -maapkan akku masashi sensei-.

Author : Ceprutth DeiDei

Disclaimer : aduh…. Sapa ya?? Author lupa – disantet ama Masashi Kishimoto -

Genre : Family/Humor

Chara : Pein, Konan, Deidara, Tobi, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Keluarga Kere

-

Dalam fic ini diceritakan bahwa akatsuki adalah "Keluarga Kere" -lhoh...??- yang benar-benar kere. Bisa dilihat dari keadaan rumah mereka yang begitu memprihatinkan. Disini, Pein jadi Papa dan Konan jadi Mama (ciyee...XP). Mereka berdua punya 5 orang anak (Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Itachi, Kisame) dan seorang pembantu gila, stres, dan cacat—soalnya tangannya buntung—yang bernama Zetsu. Pein dan Konan ini bagaikan pasangan Angelina Jolie dan Brad Pitt versi akatsuki gara-gara hobinya ngadopsi anak—ada yang dari Konoha, Suna, Ame, de el el de es te.. padahal udah tau kere, pake maksa ngadopsi anak segala!!—. Anak kandung mereka cuma 2, yaitu Dei dan Saso yang kadang akur tapi 2 detik kemudian berantem lagi (weh weh weh). Sisanya adalah anak pungut, yaitu Tobi si anak autis, Kisame si manusia ikan hiu, dan Itachi si muka melas.

Kita flash back ke waktu dimana pasangan AJ & BP kecemplung got ini barusaja akan mengadopsi anak.

— flashback mode : on —

Kisame :

Disebuah panti asuhan di Sunagakure, Pein dan Konan sibuk cari anak diantara semua anak yatim piatu disana yang emang sangat aktif dalam sliwar-sliwer kesana kesono. Saat baru datang ke Panti, mereka lumayan kaget juga siy. Soalnya mereka melihat sebuah adegan mengharukan dimana ada seorang anak malang yang mukanya mirip hiu lagi asik-asiknya renang dipasir (whot the hell..??).

"Itu siapa bu?" tanya Konan pada pengasuh panti.

"Oh..dia namanya Kisame. Anak yang paling kere-aktip di panti ini" jawab si pengasuh. "Tiap pagi, siang, sore, malam, dia selalu renang-renang gak jelas di pasir-pasir itu"

"Udahlah, Konan.. kita cari yang lain aja deh!" bujuk Pein yang rupanya lumayan tidak menyukai si Kisame ini.

"Eitz..." Konan meraih tangan Pein sebelum Pein sempat masuk kedalam rumah panti. "Tunggu dulu.. kayaknya ini anak lucu juga kalo kita adopsi. Kan dia kere-aktip! Kayak kita yang KERE ini"

"Ohya, mrs. Konan" pengasuh itu ambil suara. "Anak itu lumayan nekat lho! Dia itu rajin sekali dipindah-pindah dari panti asuhan sana ke panti asuhan sini. Pernah sekali dia nekat mau coba-coba berenang di dalem kawah gunung Merapi yang penuh lahar plus wedhus gembel. Untung ada Mbah Maridjan, jadi dengan kekuatan ROSA-nya Mbah Maridjan, niat Kisame itu berhasil dipatahkan!!" cerita pengasuh itu dengan bangga.

"Kalo gitu kita adopsi dia aja!!" sahut Konan penuh keceriaan.

"OKe oke.."

Mendengar berita simpang jalur eh.. simpang siur itu, Kisame jadi girang. Cepet-cepet dia merapihkan barang dan bersiap untu pergi.

"Udah siap semua, nak?" tanya Konan pada anak barunya itu.

"Udah..."

"Oke. Kita berangkat!" Pein mulai jalan kaki(lho...?? kirain naik mobil ato apa kek!?).

"TUNGGUUUU...!!!" potong Kisame tiba-tiba. Pein langsung menghentikan langkahnya yang baru setengah. "Ngatiyem mana??"

"Nga, NGATIYEEEMM...???!" Pein dan Konan bertanya-tanya.

Kisame langsung berlari masuk ke panti dan sesaat kemudian keluar lagi dengan membawa sebuah akuarium kecil berisikan seorang eh.. seekor ikan koi dan ada aer(jelaslah ada aernya! Ntar ikannya mati kalo diisi pasir!!??).

"Apa itu...?!" lagi-lagi Pein dan Konan bertanya-tanya.

"Namanya Ngatiyem" jawab Kisame. "Dia adalah satu-satunya pacarku di dunia ini!!!!"

"HAAAAAAA.....?????!!" Pein & Konan sweatdrop.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Itachi :

Pein dan Konan juga sempat mampir ke sebuah panti asuhan di Konohagakure. Mereka menyamar sebagai Pak La (Mr. La) dan Bu Gi (Mrs. Gi), jadi kalo digabung namanya bisa jadi "LAGI" ato "GILA" (gaje banget yee...:3). Kenapa mereka harus menyamar? Karena mereka pernah utang mie ramen 500 mangkok

disebuah kedai kucel yang ada di Konoha dan sampai sekarang belum dibayar juga.

"Selamat pagi Pak La dan Bu Gi???" sapa pengasuh panti.

"Pagi juga..."

"Semua anak panti ini sudah saya kumpulkan disini. Silakan dipilih, siapa yang mau kalian adopsi" lanjut si pengasuh.

Semua anak berdiri berjejer dengan rapihnya. Pein dan Konan sibuk mencari anak yang cocok hingga akhirnya menemukan seorang anak dengan muka super melas yang berambut hitam panjang dan memiliki keriput.

"Kayaknya yang ini aja deh!" usul Pein.

"Iya juga sih!" Nampaknya Konan setuju. "Mukanya kan melas, cocok kalo jadi anak kita.

"Ibu yakin milih anak ini??" tanya pengasuh terheran-heran.

"Iya" Konan tersenyum. "Namanya siapa?"

"Anak ini namanya Itachi" pengasuh menjelaskan. "Walaupun mukanya melas begini, tapi dia ini berhasil membunuh seluruh anggota keluarganya sendirian(padahal aslinya dibantuin sama Madara Uchiha)"

"Wah... bahkan lebih hebat dari Pein ya!" kata Konan. "Kami mau mengadopsi dia"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tobi

Kalo yang satu ini beda dari yang lain. Tobi bukan diambil dari panti asuhan tapi ditemukan tersesat disuatu tempat di Amegakure. Kebetulan waktu itu, Konan habis pulang dari belanja. Karena kasian, akhirnya anak itu dibawa pulang. Eh, sampe rumah tuh anak malah komat-kamit, "Tobi anak baek..." terus-terusan.

— flashback mode : off —

chapter 1

Disuatu pagi sebelum sarapan, seperti biasanya keluarga kere selalu menanti makanan di ruang keluarga. Langitnya mendung dan hujan deras. Matahari sepertinya tak memperlihatkan batang upilnya eh.. batang hidungnya sama sekali(mungkin gara-gara takut di rinnegan sama Papa Pein! Hihi...).

"Papa, Tobi anak baik mau tanya..." ucap Tobi sambil memandangi langit lewat jendela dengan muka o'onnya yang tertutup topeng.

Pein menoleh. "Tanya apa?".

"Eh...tanya apa, ya?" Tobi garuk-garuk kepala. "Wah, Tobi anak baik lupa"

"Ya udah..."

Merasa sudah tak dipedulikan, Tobi balik lagi ke kerjaannya semula, ngeliatin jendela sambil komat-kamit, "Tobi anak baek...". Bahkan mungkin dia tak sadar kalo ilernya udah menetes memenuhi sekujur topengnya.

"Papa..." panggil Tobi lagi.

"Ya ?!"

"Papa..."

"Apa ?!"

"Papa..."

"Apaan ?!"

"Papa..."

"Tobi..."

"Apa, Papa ?!"

"Kamu ngapain manggil-manggil daritadi?" tanya Pein setelah cukup terkuras kesabarannya.

"Tobi anak baik mau tanya.." jawab Tobi polos.

"Tanya apalagi ?!"

"Eemmm..." Tobi berpikir sejenak. "Kapan genteng rumah kita dibenerin? Daritadi Tobi duduk disini ketetesan air mulu. Padahal udah hijrah kesana-sini tetep aja kejatuhan air. Apakah ini berarti air yang netes itu ngefans sama Tobi anak baik ini?"

"Kamu jangan ketularan narsis kayak Sasori, ya! Kamu kan udah tau Papa nggak punya uang, jadi jangan minta gentengnya dibenerin" jawab Pein santai. "Lagian kalo kamu niat banget pengen benerin, pake aja topengmu buat gentengnya. Masih mending buat nutupin bocor daripada nutupin mukamu"

"Aah...Papa! Jangan gitu! Tobi anak baek kan harus pake topeng. Muka Tobi kan ganteng. Nanti kalo dibuka, bisa-bisa Mama jadi ngiler gara-gara ngeliatin aku..." balas Tobi dengan narsisnya(ini sih namanya udah bener-bener ketularan Sasori no Danna kita).

Pein sweatdropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suasana sunyi. Hening. Sepi. Tenang. Hingga tiba-tiba...

"HYAAAAAA......UUUUNN...!!!" teriak Deidara daridalam kamar. "MAAAMAAAAAAA...UUUUNN!!!"

Konan dengan sigapnya rela meninggalkan masakannya yang masih belum jadi apa-apa dan langsung berlari menbabibuta ke kamar Deidara.

BRAAAAKK!!!

Konan membanting pintu.

"Ada apa ini ada apa ???!!" tanya Konan serabutan.

"Mamaa..." terlihat Dei menangis. "Liat tuh Sasori, un! Masa' tanah liat punyaku dimakan semua, un. Nggak disisain lagi, un"

GUUBRRAAAAKK!!!

Disebelah Deidara nampaklah Sasori sedang berjongkok ala gaya orang boker sambil mengunyah tanah liat Deidara.

"SASORII!!!" bentak Konan.

Sasori menoleh. "Mamaa...?!" Mulut Sasori belepotan tanah liat, persis kayak anak-anak yang biasanya kalo makan coklat suka ada belepotnya.

Ditepuknya punggung Sasori dan seketika tanah liat yang dilahap Sasori terlepehkan secara paksa.

"Nggak boleh makan tanah liat lagi, ya!" Konan menasehati. "Kalo laper kan bisa nunggu. Mama kan lagi masak sarapan"

"Mama, aku bukannya mau makan tanah liat punya Dei" Sasori memulai pembelaannya. "Tapi aku pengen coba bikin boneka barbie dari tanah liat pake mulut. Kan bisa aja ntar Sasori yang paling ganteng, rajin menabung, baik hati, dan tidak sombong ini masuk MURI"

'Anak setres!' umpat Konan dalem ati.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pukul 10 pagi. Seluruh anggota keluarga kere udah mulai melakukan aktivitas yang normal kembali(???).

Sama kayak tadi, Tobi masih ngeliatin ujan sambil komat-kamit, "Tobi anak baek..." terus menerus.

Pein sibuk membaca koran 'Seputar Konoha' edisi terbitan pertama (padahal udah dari berpuluh-puluh taun yang lalu terbitnya) yang kebetulan tadi dilemparin sama anjing tetangga dan mendarat di teras rumah(???).

Konan masih masih ber-eksperimen ini-itu di dapur.

Sasori sibuk bermain boneka barbie bersama Dei yang asik bertanah liat ria.

Kisame juga sepertinya sangat menikmati kegiatannya mengajari Ngatiyem, gelprend-nya yang ternyata adalah seekor ikan koi, berbagai gaya renang lompat-lompat seperti lumba-lumba.

Bagaimana dengan si Itachi? Ia dengan melas membantu Kisame ngeliatin Ngatiyem yang lagi latihan dengan suka rela(???).

Ketenangan masih menyelimuti panggung kisah ini. Tapi jangan kira ketenangan dan kebahagiaan ini bakal berlangsung lama karena sebentar lagi bencana akan datang(haaa...?? Apa maksudnyaa...???).

"Fiuh..." Konan menghela napas selega-leganya hingga tak sadar kalau makanan yang ia masak tadi jadi basi gara-gara nyium bau mulut Konan yang dahsyat. "Akhirnya beres juga"

'TENG TENG TENG'

Konan memukul panci pake centong(maksudnya buat manggil yang lainnya) sambil berkata, "Sarapan siap, anak-anak!"

Tapi apa yang terjadi? Yang dateng cuma Pein. Mana yang lainnya?

"Pein..." panggil Konan lirih.

"Kenapa, Konan?" sahut Pein.

"Anak-anak mana?"

Dengan santai Pein menunjuk ke arah belakang. Lalu duduk di kursi makan. Sementara Konan mendatangi anak-anak dan saat sampai disana...

"Oh my gosh!" kata Konan setengah tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. "Apa-apaan ini semua?!"

"Mmmph...phaa...phaaa..." terdengar suara Itachi samar-samar. "T...tooo...looooonng..."

Ternyata kepala Itachi nyangkut di flytrapnya Zetsu(weee...??).

"Maaf Nyonya..." kata Zetsu putih. "Kami berdua nggak sengaja!" timpal si hitam.

Terlihat juga Kisame yang sibuk menarik Itachi keluar. "Tarik terus... Ngatiyem, bertahanlah! Aa' akan segera menolongmu, sayang"

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa Itachi kepalanya bisa nyangkut gitu?!" tanya Konan.

"Be, begini..." Zetsu putih mencoba menjelaskan. Tapi dia terlalu gugup. "Eh, lo aja deh yang cerita!"

"Apa ?! Kok jadi gue, sih?" tolak Zetsu hitam.

"Kan kamu yang salah!"

"Eh, enak aja! Itachi nyangkut kan gara-gara elo buka-buka ni flytrap!"

"Tapi salah siapa lo ikutan buka flytrap-nya?!"

"Udah dari sononya, kalo lo gerak gue pasti ngikut gerak. Dipaksa nggak gerak ntar juga tetep ngebuka!"

"Pokoknya lo yang salah!"

"Enak aja! Elo yang salah!"

"ELOO..!! Dasar item!"

"Heh!! Dasar putih"

"Item!!"

"Putih!!"

"ITEEEEMM...."

"PUUUTIIIIIIIIIHHH...."

"CUKUP KALIAN BERDUA!!!" bentak Konan penuh esmoni eh.. emosi. "Sekarang ceritakan dengan tenang!"

"Ba, baiiik..." kata kedua Zetsu.

"Tunggu dulu...!!" potong Kisame. "Mending gue aja yang cerita! Kalo kalian yang ngomong, bisa-bisa Itachi sama Ngatiyem ke-elek!!"

"Oke"

"Gini, Ma.." Kisame memulai ceritanya.. "Tadi Kisame sama Itachi lagi ngajarin Ngatiyem renang gaya lompat-lompat kayak lumba-lumba. Si pembokat ini lagi sibuk cari lalat buat sarapan. Eh, tiba-tiba Ngatiyem lompatnya ketinggian terus masuk ke flytrap-nya dia!!"

"Kebetulan kita lagi mangap waktu itu—" kata Zetsu nyengir.

"Diem lu!! Gue lanjutin dulu" bentak Kisame sambil memelototi Zetsu dengan matanya yang sanggaddh kecil. "Terus Itachi langsung nolongin Ngatiyem. Dia loncat dan berhasil nangkep Ngatiyem-ku sayang sebelum masuk ke flytrap-nya Zetsu. Tapi na'as, tangan kanan plus kepalanya Itachi malah nyangkut di flytrap-nya Zetsu. Sekian cerita saya. Terimaduit eh.. terimakasih"

"Kalo gitu ayo kita keluarin!" ujar Konan yang tadi sempet sweatdrop denger cerita gajenya Kisame. Ia langsung membantu menarik Itachi keluar. Tapi...

"Mamaaa..." Kini suara Tobi yang terdengar. Dia menghampiri Konan sambil menangis(emang keliatan?! Kan ketutupan topeng!). "Tobi anak baik jadi bingung. Tobi.. hah..hih..huh.. nggak bisa napass.. Mama..."

Konan berbalik ngeladenin Tobi. "Ini apaan lagi-?!"

"Mamaaa..." teriak Tobi.

"Apaaaa...?" jawab Konan. "Kenapa kamu nggak bisa napas? Topengmu kok belepotan tanah liat?"

"Topeng Tobi nggak bisa dilepas. Tobi anak baik nggak bisa napas.." kata Tobi.

"Kok bisa, sih?! Lagian siapa suruh kamu pake topeng segala!"

"Tadi Saso sama Dei berantem. Tobi anak baik nyoba melerai. Tapi mereka malah nempelin tanah liat ke topeng Tobi sambil marah-marah. Sekarang tanahnya kering. Ngelepasnya susah"

Mendengar penjelasan panjang x lebar = luas dari Tobi, Konan mencoba menolong si autis itu dengan sekuat otot.

"Koook suuusssaaaaaahhh bangeeeeett..." eluh Konan sambil terus menarik topeng Tobi.

Belum selesai semua masalah, tiba-tiba SasoDei datang dengan membawa bencana baru.

"UUUUN....!!?" jerit Dei sambil berlari ke arah Konan. "Mama... tolongin Dei, un!"

"Ini kenapa lagi, sih?!" tanya Konan sambil berusaha menahan kesabarannya.

Deidara memperlihatkan tangan kirinya yang sebagian masuk ke mulut Sasori(wih..jorok banget! DX).

"Ini Mamaaa.." rengek Dei. "Tanganku dimakan sama Saso. Dia mau coba-coba bikin boneka barbie dari tanah liat pake mulut lagi. Tanganku nggak sengaja keisep(emangnya penyedot debu?! Pake keisep segala), un. Nyangkut, un!"

"Aa...a...ai..ai...anti...i..ii..a..soo..opoot..." kata Sasori terbata-bata. (maksudnya tadi dia mau bilang = Mama...ati-ati, nanti gigi Saso copot!)

"Apa ?! Kamu ngomong apa ?! Mama nggak ngerti!"

Sementara Konan sibuk sama SasoDei, yang lainnya merasa diacuhkan. Lalu mereka mulai teriak-teriak minta ditolongin. Udah kayak orang lagi demo. Ribut banget.

"Mama...Itachi mau ke-elek!!"

"Mamaa...Tobi udah kehabisan oksigen"

"Mamaa...tanganku kok nggak lepas-lepas sih, un!"

"Mamaa....."

"MAMA...."

"MAMAAAAA!!!"

"DIEM KALIAN SEMUA!!" bentak Konan saking stresnya. Keadaan berubah 180 derajat, jadi sunyi senyap(krik..krik..krik..'-.-). "Pein, cepet kesini!!"

"Nanti.." bantah Pein santai sambil enak-enakan makan. "Daging ayamnya masih banyak nih! Tanggung"

Suasananya langsung ribut lagi. Nggak ada satu orangpun yang diem, minus Pein karena masih makan. "HYAAA..." Konan mencengkeram kepalanya. Tingkahnya berubah jadi kayak ndokthi (orang gila yang suka lewat didepan skula author) lagi ngamuk. Semua orang yang ngeliatin Konan langsung diam tanpa kata, lagi-lagi minus Pein karena ia masih makan.

Hitungan detik ke 987654321 sekon(kebanyakan ding!! Cukup setengah sekon ajah!), Konan pingsan. Tewas seketika(eh...pingsan! Maksudnya bukan mati lho..tapi tak sadarkan diri). Kewarasannya rupanya tak mampu lagi menahan ke-dahsyat-an kestresannya(??? Bahasa yang sulit dipahami '-.-! Author tau, maap deh!! Bikin fict gila gini emang harus ikutan jadi gila juga XD).

5 menit kemudian...

"Konan, aku datang.." sahut Pein setelah menghabiskan makanannya-semuanya ?!-. Tapi betapa kagetnya dia begitu melihat sang belahan jantungnya(???) itu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Dan jadi 50ribu kali lipat lebih kaget gara-gara ngeliat anak-anak yang tadi ditinggalkannya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja tiba-tiba udah berubah 179,999 derajat.

"Papa, bantuin Kisame! Kasian... Itachi udah pingsan tuh!"

"Tobi anak baik udah nggak kuat lagi...UUGH..." -pingsan juga-

"Papa, kayaknya mulutnya Sasori udah capek deh daritadi mangap mulu, un!"

Pein lirak-lirik kesana-sini. Memandangi anak-anaknya itu. Dia berpikir sejenak. Dan akhirnya dia mendapat sebuah keputusan. "Pokoknya Konan yang nomer 1!!"

Digendongnya Konan dan dibaringkan di sofa.

"Baiklah. Ayo, kita bereskan semua!" kata Pein penuh semangat. "Demi Konan-ku tercinta eh.. Mama maksudnya!"

"Papa...." kata Deidara dengan muka melasnya yang super ampuh itu. Pein melirik Deidara. Dia memikirkan sebuah ide gimana caranya bisa ngelepasin mulutnya Sasori dari tangannya Deidara.

"Deidara, tanah liat yang dimakan Sasori kamu ledakin aja! Nanti tanganmu pasti lepas!"

"UN...??!" Deidara kaget setengah idup. "Papa yakin, un??!".

"Ya iyalah masa ya iya dong!" jawab Pein. "Sekalian yang ditopengnya Tobi juga diledakin"

"Oke deh, Papa! Un..."

"Siap Saso, un!!" Deidara bersiap-siap. Dan dalam hitungan 10 detik..

10..

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"KATSUUUU....!!!"

'DUUAAARR..!!'

Tangan Deidara berhasil terlepas dari mulut Sasori("hore... akhirnya!") termasuk gigi-gigi narsis Sasori yang ikut terlepas dari tempatnya(ompong dong!!?o.O).

"Akhirnya lepas juga, un!" Deidara ceria kembali. Tapi wajahnya terlihat mendung begitu melihat Sasori. "Maap, un! Gigi Saso juga terpaksa kecabut semua, un"

"TIIIDDAAAAAAKK....!!!!!!!" teriak Sasori sambil menangis. "Tidak mungkin! Gigi susuku sayaaaaaang.... Huweee... Saso kapok!! Aku nggak mau bikin boneka balbie dali tanah liat pake mulut agii..."

Sementara itu, Tobi anak malang yang baik harus cepat-cepat ditolong sebelum terlambat.

"KATSUU...!!!"

'DUUAAARR..!!' -lagi??!!-

"Huah huah...hah.. ohok ohok..." Tobi tersadar. "Tobi anak baik kenapa? Tobi abis ngapain? I feel sesek napas. hah..hih..huh.."

Dari kejauhan terdengar teriakan Kisame. "Papa!! Kasian Itachi sama Ngatiyem! Plis.. help us!"

Pein segera datang. Dia langsung memelototi Zetsu dengan sangarnya. "Hmmmm..."

"Tu, tuan...ampuuuunn..." Zetsu gemetar.

Pein pindah posisi ke belakangnya seketika Zetsu daaaaann....("ada apa?!" author celingak-celinguk) Pein menendang Zetsu kuat-kuat.

"BUWEEEK!!!"

Itachi dan Ngatiyem langsung terlempar keluar dari flytrap Zetsu. Dan..

'BUUAAAK!!' -nabrak tembok??! Duh...kacian..-

Tapi sebelumnya, Kisame dengan sigap menangkap Ngatiyem dan memasukkannya ke akuarium.

"Blub..blub.." Ngatiyem mulai sadar.

"Ngatiyem sayang, untung aja kamu nggak kenapa-napa" Kisame meluk-meluk akuarium(benernya pengen meluk Ngatiyem tapi nggak bisa). "Untung dulu kamu pernah abang ajarin jurus bernapas dalam flytrap(???) ampe lancar!"

Sementara Zetsu masih dipelototi Pein.

"Ampuun tuaaaan... ki, kita nggak sengajaaa.." kata Zetsu putih.

"Dasar pembokat nggak tau diri! Udah buntung, serakah lagi! Awas kalo kejadian ini keulang lagi" Pein menampakkan rinnegan-nya (ga ditampakkan juga pasti udah nampak kali!!). "RINNEGAN!!".

10 menit kemudian, semua kembali sadarkan diri minus Zetsu yang tadi abis di-rinnegan ama Pein.

"..."

"Sudah sadar, ya?"

"Aku ada dimana..?" tanya Konan lemas.

"Jelas dirumah lah!" jawab Pein. "Kalo dirumah sakit, ntar yang mbayar siapa?"

"Oh iya ya!" Konan nyengir.

'TOK TOK TOK'

Tiba-tiba datang tamu tak diundang.

(Chapter 2 : Kakuzu & Hidan!!)

cumment dari AKATSUKI (Ngarang ding! Kalo wawancara asli, ga ada ongkos buat ke Negri Sakura!! Hoho..)

Pein : Lumayan juga ntu fic! Tapi sebelumnya gue rinnegan dulu si penulis fic ini

Konan : Kalo aku berperan langsung jadi Mama di fic itu, udah gue bantai lu!

Deidara: Hebat! Hebat, un! This fic is very fantastic, un! Dei dapet kesempatan buat ngeledakin senpai dan kouhai-ku tersayang..

Tobi : Tobi anak baik.. tobi anak baek... tobi anak baeeeek bangeeet... tobi is good boy.. very very good boyy...-mana cumment'x?-

Sasori : Enak aja lu bikin fic gaje kayak gini! Gue aslinya kan nggak sejorok itu! Lebih-lebih lagi gigi gue yang perfect abiezz ini harus diledakin ama Deidara! Huh-!!

Kisame : Jangan bikin Ngatiyem-ku tersiksa dong!

Itachi : Hnn... Mangekyou!

Zetsu : Gue nggak rela jadi pembokat!! – sambil nangis darah –

::::::::::::::::------------------------PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!RRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Riview, Riview, Riview!! Ide author udah buntet neeeh......... huaaaaaaaaaa.... ini tidak mungkin bisa terjadi! Tidaaaaaaak!! – ngejedot-jedotin kepala ke tembok saking frustasinya – T-T


	2. Kakuzu & Hidan

Fanfic ini adalah yang paling males saya lanjutin. Tapi, yah… kagak nape-nape dah! Asal ada yang baca dan menanti-nanti, kemalesanku juga bakalan ilang. Makanya, JANGAN LUPA RIPIUNA!!!!

Author : Ceprutth DeiDei sang pengemis review.

Disclaimer : Oom Masashi-sensei yang setia membimbing plus me sang author.

Genre : Family/Humor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-**

**Keluarga Kere chapter 2**

**-**

"Assalamu'alaikuuumm…" seseorang yang tadi membuka paksa—ngedobrak!!—pintu rumah rongsokan itu memberi salam.

"Wa'alaikumsa—" kata-kata Pein en Konan terputus begitu ngeliat siapa yang datang. "AAAAHHH!!!! TIIIDAAAAAKKK!!!!!"

Tiba-tiba Pein lari-lari kagak jelas kayak orang stress (jujur, daridulu juga kan udah stress! – dirinnegan ama Pein –). Udah nabrak-nabrak tembok berkali-kali pun tetep aja lari-lari gaje. Sementara Konan udah berubah jadi kertas dan menyobek-nyobek dirinya sendiri. Anak-anaknya sweatdrop liat tingkah bonyoknya yang kelewat batas kewajaran itu. Begitu pula para tamu misterius itu.

"Mommy, daddy, duo mayat idup itu siapa?" Tanya Sasori polos. Tak ada unsur narsisnya. Tumben. Eits, tapi jangan salah, kata-katanya belon kelar. "Kok aku, anak Mommy Daddy yang paling keren beken en terkenal se-anime Naruto ini, nggak tau mereka siapa, ya?"

"Merekaaa..." Konan ngegigitin kertas-kertasnya.

"Duo paling kejam di anime Naruto... eh, bukan, di fanfic ini..." lanjut Pein yang udah berdarah-darah. Harusnya sih darahnya nggak ngucur sebanyak itu, tapi berhubung piercing gajenya itu masih aja nimbrung + berparasit disekujur tubuhnya, jadi berdarah-darah gitu deh!

"Mereka adalah..." kali ini bokap nyokap keluarga kere itu ngomong bareng-bareng. Dei, Saso, Ita, Kisa, plus Ngatiyem pun ngeliatin tamu itu sampe matanya pada nyipit. "KAKUZU & HIDAN!!! DUO MUMMY PENAGIH UTANG PALING KEJEM DI FANFIC INI!!! HUHU..."

"Kami-sama, kenapa harus kau persempit waktu hidupku dengan cara yang tidak indah seperti ini...?" kata Pein gajelas sambil nangis-nangis.

"Papih kalo mau mati dengan cara yang indah, mendingan dibom ama Deidara aja ya, un?" usul Deidara tanpa mikirin situasi. Tangisan Pein tiba-tiba berenti. Mungkin kerannya macet(?). Dia melototin anak bungsunya yang kayak banci itu. "Anak durhaka! Lo mau ngebunuh papih lo sendiri? Dasar anak durhako!! Bundo, eh... papih kutuak lah kao jadi tanah liat!"

"Waaah, papa bisa jurus ngutuk anak durhaka ya? Dapet darimana? Tobi anak baik juga pengen bisa!" sahut Tobi gaje.

"Dari Lempung eh... Lampung! Kemaren dikasihtau ama Malin Kundang pas nyasar kesana. Katanya dia abis dikutuk ama emaknya terus ditendang sampe mental ke Lampung, doi cerita-cerita gitu ama papamu yang termahsyur ini " kata Pein dengan bangganya. Terus dia bisik-bisik dikupingnya Tobi. "Kalo kamu mau, coba nyamar aja jadi Tobi Kundang. Abis itu bikin mama Konan jadi marah, nanti pasti dikutuk!"

"Aaaah... kalo kayak gitu bisa-bisa Tobi anak baik yang mati! Hiks hiks... nggak mauu... tobi anak baek nggak boleh mati! Nanti dunia ini jadi nggak baik gara-gara udah nggak ada anak baik kayak Tobi anak baik ini..." kata Tobi sambil nangis. Pein sweatdrop. Lainnya kagak dong maksudnya itu anak apaan—yah, sekalian sweatdrop juga.

"Lagian, kan ada pepatah dari negeri antah berantah yang menyebutkan bahwa surga ada diketek ibu. Jadi, kita nggak boleh durhako sama bundo!" sela Kisame ngasal. "Iya, kan? Ngatiyem-ku sayaaang...?"

Double sweatdrop.

"Pein, gimana nih?" bisik Konan yang entah sejak jaman kapan dia udah sembunyi dibelakangnya Pein.

"Pa-pasrah aja deh Ma..." jawab si Pein lirih.

Dua orang sangar itu pun bergerak maju mendekati pasangan suami-istri kere itu. Sementara yang dideketin udah komat-kamit.

"Saudara Pein... Saudara Konan..." kata seseorang bercadar dan bermata ijo se-ijo duit. "Kapan sodara mau bayar utang? Lo-lo berdua itu masih punya tunggakan kontrakan rumah, tunggakan listrik, tunggakan aer bersih. Masih ada juga utang pajak makan, pajak THR, baju, bernapas, MCK, ngomong, kentut, pup, jalan, tidur, de el el de es te..."

"Buset dah, kok utang bonyok kita bejibun banget yee?" Itachi bertanya-tanya pada Tobi. Tobi cuma menggeleng pasrah sambil ngomong, "Tobi anak baik nggak nyangka kalo bonyok Tobi nggak baik."

"Ta, tapi... Kakuzu-san, masak pajaknya macem-macem gitu sih?" tanya Pein tak percaya. Tapi percaya nggak percaya, anda sekalian harus percaya.

"Terserah gue dong! Ini juga kan rumah gue. Lo kan idup, bernapas, makan, pake jasa MCK, ngomong, kentut, pup, jalan, tidur didalem rumah gue, jadi harus bayar pajaknya!"

"Hebat! 100% rentenir!" bisik Sasori pada adik kesayangannya (?) yaitu Deidara.

"Iya, un. Gue jadi pengen bikin bom tanah liat yang bentuknya mukanya dia deh, un. Eeh... tunggu dulu, un!! Tapi mukanya kan ditutupin cadar, un. Jangan-jangan dia rentenir asal arab ya, un?" bisik Deidara balik.

"Meneketehek!" bales Sasori—masih bisik-bisik.

"Hei kalian berdua, jangan bisik-bisik berdua doang dong! Ajakin gue kek!" potong Itachi—bisik-bisik juga. "Tapi gue yakin deh! Besok kalo kita udah SMP ato SMA, di pelajaran sejarah pasti ada orang itu. Rentenir paling kejam dan paling pelit sepanjang sejarah umat anime Naruto."

"Ahaha... bener tuh!" timpal si Sasori setuju. "Tunggu!! Tapi kapan kita sekolahnya...?"

Dua orang rekannya cuma mngendikkan bahu.

Kembali ke pembicaraan kaum dewasa...

"Masa pup juga diitung pajaknya?" protes Konan. "Gimana situ ngitungnya? Jangan-jangan lu sekalian ngintipin gue sekeluarga pas lagi pup ya? Dasar rentenir ngeres!"

"Soal itu tanyakan saja pada partner saya..." kata Kakuzu sambil nunjuk partnernya yang keliatannya bokep. Coz, kagak pake baju sih. Cuma pake celana doang.

"Jangan mikir yang macem-macem dulu, Bu. Gue juga taunya cuma dari SMS-SMS yang dikirimin Dewa Jashin ke otak gue. Jadi kalo mau protes, protes ama Dewa Jashin aja. Kan dia yang ngintip?" kata sang partner, Hidan.

"Mana Dewa sesat lo? Suruh ke sini! Biar gue amuk-amukin deh itu Dewa sesat! Seenak jidat aja ngintipin gue pas lagi pup" tantang Konan berapi-api.

"Jangan macam-macam pada Dewa Jashin-ku yang terhormat. Kalo masih berani, gue jadiin tumbal di ritual gue lho!"

"Ya. Selain itu hutang kalian akan kami tambah."

"APAA—?!!"

Pein en Konan tepar saking shocknya. Hidan-Kakuzu cekikikan. SasoDeiIta masih bisik-bisik. Tobi nangis-nangis gaje sendirian gara-gara tau bonyoknya bukan orang baik. Kisame?? Dia dan gelprennya, Ngatiyem, berusaha menyadarkan Pein dan Konan. Wah, satu-satunya anak yang nggak durhaka!

"..." Orang tua kere itu pun sadar kembali berkat Kisame yang ngejemur kaos kaki baunya didepan muka mereka. Alhasil, akhirnya Kisame di-rinnegan ama Pein juga.

"Tidaaaaak, sayangkuuuu..." kata Ngatiyem dalam bahasa ikan. Iwak Translator sengaja digunakan di fic ini.

"Kakuzu-san, bisa dikorting dikit nggak utang + tunggakan pajaknya? Kami lagi nggak punya duit nih!" kata Pein memohon dengan muka memelas. Duo rentenir itu tak bergeming.

"Iya. Di Beringharjo (nama pasar termahsyur di kampung halaman author) aja bisa dapet korting, masa disini kagak bisa?" tambah si Konan ngebelain suami tercintanya.

"Lu kira disini pasar?! Ini rumah punya gue tau!" tolak Kakuzu mentah-mentah.

"Iya. Lagipula nggak baik minta korting-kortingan. Ntar kualat ama Dewa Jashin!" Hidan dengan setianya ngebelain partner pelitnya. "Juga menurut SMS kiriman Dewa Jashin ke otak gue seminggu yang lalu, kata Dewa Jashin pajak itu wajib dibayar. Apalagi utang. Hari gini nggak bayar utang? Apa kata dunia?"

Pein en Konan menghela napas berat.

"Aha! Pajak kalian nambah lagi! Narik banyak napas di dalem rumah, tambah 200000!" kata Kakuzu tiba-tiba, bikin Pein en Konan pingsan lagi selama 2 detik—sweatdrop kale!

"Dasar! Masa kite-kite kudu keluar rumah dulu cuma buat narik napas?" protes Pein.

"Terserah kalian. Tapi kalian wajib bayar."

"Tapi kami tadi kan udah bilang kalo lagi nggak punya duit alias BOKEK! Kanker stadium akhir nih!" kata Konan mencoba memohon.

"Yoyoi. Bener kata istri saya!"

"Cari duit dong! Kerja kek, nyolong kek, apa aja kek. Lo kira kita kagak tau kalo kalian berdua itu cuma pengangguran? Kata Dewa Jashin, nggak baik jadi pengangguran" Hidan ama Kakuzu masih keukeuh pada pendirian mereka—nggak mau kasih korting atas utang-utang milik Pein en Konan.

"Hari gini cari kerjaan tuh susah oom! Apalagi cari duit!" kata Pein.

"Lo-nya aja kali yang pemales!" potong Kakuzu. "Udah deh, jangan banyak protes! Gue kasih kalian waktu buat cari duit selama sebulan! Anggap itu sebagai korting buat kalian."

"Makasih!! Tengkiu so mac!" syukur Pein sambil meluk-meluk Kakuzu ama Hidan dengan gaya teletubbies. Hidan yang emosi udah siap-siap memulai ritual buat Pein tapi keduluan ama Konan yang udah ngejitak kepala Pein sampe benjol 2 meter.

"Tapi, kalo kami berdua pergi kerja, yang ngurusin anak-anak siapa? Anak-anak kereaktip itu kan kalo ditinggal semenit doang bisa langsung bikin ini rumah jadi kayak bangkai kapal titanic!" kata Konan dengan nada cemas.

"Tenang. Biar gue ama Kakuzu aja yang ngejagain mereka. Kalian berdua pergi cari kerja sana! Kata Dewa Jashin, menolong orang lain adalah hal yang baik" ceramah Hidan.

"Ooh... terimakasih tuan!" syukur Pein sambil sembah sujud dihadapan Kakuzu ama Hidan. Konan sweatdrop. SasoDeiItaTobi yang nggak sengaja liat langsung kena diare (apa hubungannya?).

"Udah sana pergi! Cepetan!!" titah Kakuzu sambil ngeliatin Pein dengan tampang jijik. Padahal Hidan sebenernya asik-asik aja tuh disembah sujudin ama Pein.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu! Anak-anak, jangan nakal ya! Oom Kakuzu ama Oom Hidan untuk sementara ini bakalan jadi baby sitter kalian! Papi ama Mami mau cari kerja dulu ya!" pamit Konan sambil nyeret-nyeret Pein.

Mari kita lihat reaksi para anak-anak kere...

"APAAA—?!" mulut Itachi jatoh ke lantai.

"Duo rentenir kejem itu bakalan jadi baby sitter kita???" Sasori langsung kena tipes (lagi-lagi, apa hubungannya?).

"Kagak mau, un! Jijai bajai deh, un! Mending gue naik ojek aja deh, un!" kata Deidara kagak nyambung.

"Tobi anak baik nggak mau dirawat ama orang-orang nggak baik bin pelit macam duo rentenir itu! Walaupun Tobi tau papih ama mamih bukan orang baik, tapi Tobi anak baik tetep sayang kalian! Tobi anak baik nggak mau pisah...uhuhu" Tobi masih nangis-nangis.

"Kagak usah banyak protes! Masih mending ada yang mau ngurusin, dasar anak-anak nggak tau diri!" bentak Kakuzu sambil nutup pintu.

"Huaaa... Tobi anak baik! Tobi bukan anak nggak tau diri! Huweee..." rengekan Tobi pun makin menjadi-jadi.

"Elu anak baik? Ahaha... Dewa sesatnya Hidan juga pasti kagak bakalan percaya kalo lo anak baik!" hina Kakuzu.

"Tidaaaak. Tobi anak baik! Anak baik! Anak yang baik banget! Tobi bukan anak yang nggak baik. Huaaaaa~" kata Tobi sambil nangis jejeritan. Bahkan tetangga dari komplek sebelah pun pasti denger tangisan Tobi yang menggelegar itu.

"Aduuuuh... Nak, jangan nangis dong!" mohon Hidan pada Tobi. Tapi tangisan Tobi malah tambah kenceng. Kali ini orang-orang Konoha juga pasti bakalan denger suara anak baik yang nyusahin satu ini. "Cup cup... jangan nangis dong! Kata Dewa Jashin, nangis itu nggak boleh keras-keras. Kasian tuh tetangga, kan jadi keganggu."

Hiburan dari Hidan terasa hanya bagai angin lalu di kuping Tobi, masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri, dia masih aja nangis. "Huh! Dasar anak nyusahin!" umpat Kakuzu dalem ati.

"Nak, berenti dong nangisnya! Nanti kualat sama Dewa Jashin lho!" Hidan masih terus berusaha.

Dengan sesenggukan, akhirnya Tobi merespon, "Tobi nggak bakalan kualat sama Dewa... Dewa apa tadi?"

"Jashin!" jawab Hidan ketus.

"Ya. Dewa Jashin. Tobi pasti nggak akan kualat ama Dewa Jashin. Tobi kan anak baik. Hiks hiks..." Begitu selesai ngomong, nangis lagi deh itu anak!

"Aduuuh... diem dong! Jangan nangis lagi! Oom beliin permen ya! Mau nggak?" kata Hidan yang kali ini mencoba menggunakan semacam sogokan. Tobi melirik ke arah oom-oom berambut putih itu. "Beneran, oom???"

"Iya! Asalkan kamu berenti nangis."

"Lolipop ya, oom?"

"Iya. Tapi kamu berenti nangis, ya!"

"Oke deh, oom. Tapi beneran beliin lolipop ya, oom???" – puppy eyes mode on – (emang ngaruh ya? Orang si Tobi aja pake topeng!)

Hidan mengangguk. 'Akhirnya diem juga nih anak!' gumam Hidan penuh kelegaan. Ketenangan kembali menyelimuti setelah Tobi berenti nangis. Dan makhluk tanpa baju itu melirik ke arah partnernya. "Kakuzu!"

"Apa?!" sahut sang kawan dengan nggak niat.

"Minta duit!" katanya sambil menengadahkan tangan kayak pengemis melas mau minta duit ama rentenir super pelit. Imagenya cocok banget kok! – disabit Hidan –

"HAH—?! Kan elo yang mau beliin lolipop buat tuh anak, nape jadi gue yang kudu bayar?" protes Kakuzu sambil menjauhkan tangan melas Hidan yang siap memeras kocek di dompetnya itu. "Lo dong yang harusnya bayar!"

Hidan diam seribu bahasa (Eeeh... apa iya Hidan bisa 1000 bahasa?). Aura kegelapan—ceileh...—menyelimuti kediaman yang emang udah suram dari sononya itu. "Elo kira ini semua salah siapa? Yang duluan bikin ini anak nangis mewek-mewek siapa? Itu kan elo!"

"Iiih... ngaku deh. Tapi kan gue nggak nyuruh lo ngehibur tuh anak sial. Pake bilang mau beliin permen segala lagi!" bantah Kakuzu.

"Emang gue pembokat lo? Pake nunggu disuruh segala!" Aura disekitar Hidan makin suram. Sekali lagi, kan emang udah dari sononya???

"Secara teknis, iya."

Hidan menggeram saking jengkelnya. 'Dasar tua bangka kagak tau diri! Gue jadiin tumbal ritual gue baru mampus deh lo! Heran deh... tua-tua kok masih aja doyan duit!' umpat si Hidan dalem ati.

"Tobi, ikut oom!"

"Siap, Oom! Mau beli lolipop kan?" sahut Tobi dengan girangnya. Sampe-sampe dia hormat segala ke si Hidan.

Hidan mengangguk. Tiba-tiba sang utusan Dewa Jashin itu menyeret si rentenir tua bangka Kakuzu keluar rumah. Diikuti oleh si Tobi. Tepatnya, menuju warung lolipop Mbah Danzou.

"Apa-apaan neeh? Lo mau nyeret gue kemana? Lepasin dong!" ronta si Kakuzu.

"Jangan pernah berharap kau akan kubebaskan, wahai rentenir Kakuzu!" ancam Hidan pake death glare.

"HIII~" Begitu ngeliat death glare Hidan, nyali Kakuzu langsung menciut. Berarti tatapan itu sangat mematikan, seorang Kakuzu aja dibikin merinding.

"Asyiiiiik, lolipop!!!"

Setelah melewati perjalanan penuh sorak-sorai dari Tobi, death glare dari Hidan dan tangisan dari Kakuzu, sampailah mereka ditempat tujuan, Warung Mbah Danzou.

"Mbah, beli lolipopnya satu!" kata Hidan pada tua bangka bernama Danzou yang lagi sibuk bikin lolipop.

"Mbah, kalo bisa Tobi mau yang bentuknya teletubbies ya!" pinta Tobi. Bahkan sampai puppy eyesnya yang udah jelas kagak bakal keliatan itu juga diaktifin.

"Te... teletubbies...? Itu... merek tipi ye...?" Danzou bertanya-tanya.

"Mbah bodoh! Teletubbies itu pahlawan Tobi anak baik!!!" Tobi dengan rela hati ngebelain teletubbies.

'Kurang kecut nih anak! Gue dibilang super bodoh katanya?!! (kagak pake super kali!!!)' umpat sang pembuat lolipop. "Mau rasa apa?"

"Tobi anak baik mau lolipop dengan rasa terbaik! Tobi mau lolipop coklat rasa duren."

GUBRAAKK!! Genteng rumah Naruto pada rontok (gak nyambung!!! Dari Akatsuki-Danzou kok langsung jadi ke Naruto gitu???). Maksudnya yang bener, tiga makhluk dewasa di warung lolipop itu sweatdrop.

"Ma...mana ada yang kayak gitu!"

"Pokoknya Tobi mau itu...!" rengeknya.

"Udah deh... bikin aja nape? Mau laku nggak lolipopnya?" bisik Hidan di kuping Danzou dengan nada mengancam. Akhirnya seniman lolipop (?) itu pun memulai pekerjaannya.

2 tahun kurang 23 bulan 29 hari 13 jam 10 menit 15 detik (kurang panjaaaaaaaaaang!!!) berlalu sejak saat itu...

"Ini, nak, lolipop pesanannya!"

"Iya! Makasih, mbah Danzou!" Tobi dengan senang hati menerima lolipop impiannya itu. Tapi raut mukanya langsung berubah drastis. Dia nangis lagi. "Tidaaaaak.... Tobi anak baik nggak mau! Lolipop ini nggak bener! Teletubbies itu bukan kodok!"

Sedikit penjelasan, pada dasarnya lolipop yang dibikin Danzou itu emang bentuknya Keroro Gunsou dekaka. Coz, dia kagak ngerti teletubbies yang dimaksud Tobi itu apaan. Akhirnya, berbekal nyontek gambar Keroro di komik koleksi cicitnya, dia bikin deh itu lolipop. Sekarang, Tobi nangis lagi.

"Tapi, nak, ini memang teletubbies kok...!" Danzou mencoba berbohong. Tapi nampaknya Tobi sangat sulit dikelabuhi. Anak baik itu masih aja ngerengek. TRING!, sebuah ide gila mampir ke otak Danzou. "Ahaha... Nak Tobi, itu memang beneran teletubbies kok! Tapi teletubbies generasi abad 24" karangnya dengan seenak jidat.

"Eeh—?! Beneran, mbah?" tanya Tobi antusias. Danzou mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian, Tobi jingkrak-jingkrak kagak jelas.

Kini tinggal urusan pembayaran. Sebelum Danzou bilang berapa harganya, udah keduluan dipotong ama Kakuzu, "Hei, bisa kita negosiasi dulu?"

"Maksudnye? Lo mau minta korting harga buat lolipop seharga 100000 rupiah itu?" tanya Danzou. Kakuzu shock berat.

"Lo bo'ong ya? Masa harganya sampe selangit gitu?! Itu kan cuma lolipop" Kakuzu masih tak percaya.

"Salahin cucu lo dong! Dia yang mesennya susah-susah, jadi harganya muahal!" Danzou beladiri.

"BUKAN CUCU GUEEEEE!!!" tereak Kakuzu pake toa. Danzou langsung budeg. "Lagian kalo kasih harga juga kira-kira dong!"

"Kagak bisa! Pokoknya ane mau ente bayar 100000 rupiah ke ane."

"Diskon dong! 100% doang nape? Pelit banget!"

"Elu kali yang pelit! Minta korting tuh kira-kira dong! Dasar rentenir tua bangka!"

"APA—?! Kurang jajan eh... kurang ajar kau Danzou!!! Mau gue bunuh lo?! Pokoknya kasih diskon!"

"Emangnya ane takut ama gertakan ente?"

"Uuuh... jangan banyak bacot deh! Nih, gue kasih seribu! Cukup kan, buat bayar lolipop tadi?"

"Enak aja! Ini sih namanya penghinaan!"

"Kan elo duluan yang ngehina gue!"

"Gue kan cuma ngejek secara moral. Gue tau lo ga bakal tersinggung kalo cuma disindir gitu doang! Moral lo kan emang udah jelek darisononya! Tapi lo kejem banget sih! Ngehina gue secara materil dengan jahatnya begini! Masak lolipop hasil karya seni gue dibayar seribu?"

"Kagak usah protes deh!"

"Dasar tua bangka pelit!"

"Lo juga tua bangka tauuuk!! Lagian lo juga kan sama pelitnya ama gue!!"

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu!"

Pertengkaran terus berlanjut. Tobi asik makan lolipop, jadi kagak peduli. Tapi sang utusan DJ ini merasa amat terganggu dengan perdebatan kedua tua bangka ini.

"BLA BLA BLA!!!"

"LO JUGA!! DASAR BLA BLA BLA!!!"

"Bla bla bla bla... cuit cuit tetek bengek de el el de es te...." Begitulah perdebatan ala orang tua. Gaje banget.

"WOOOOIIIIYY!!!!!!!!!!!!" tereak si makhluk rambut putih dengan emosi. "Kalian itu bisa nggak sih nggak pake ribut? Kata Dewa Jashin, ribut itu dosa. Lagian sesama tua bangka mendingan nggak usah saling menghina. Damai aja! Lo juga harusnya kagak usah minta korting segala! Dasar partner nggak tau diri."

"Ta, tapi kan... duit gue..." Kakuzu memelas.

"Nggak ada tapi! Pokoknya bayar sekarang!"

"Ho-oh!!" timpal Danzou sambil ketawa setan.

Beberapa jam kemudian, akhirnya dengan sangat berat hati Kakuzu menyerahkan duitnya ke Danzou buat bayar lolipop Tobi. Dan dirinya pun pulang ke rumah dengan bersimbah air mata.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"BRAK GEDEBUG ENG ING ENG DUAAAAR PETOOOOKK KUKURUYUUUK MOOO MBEEEEK MEOOOONG HYAAA DUAAAK BUKK DOOOR!!!"

"Hah? Suara apaan tuh? Kayaknya dari rumah kita deh!?" kata Hidan. Kakuzu en Hidan saling pandang. Tobi masih ngemut permen.

"Gawaaaat...!"

Hidan dan Kakuzu pun lari membabi buta ke rumah sambil nyeret Tobi.

BRAAK!!

"HYAA" seseorang berteriak saking kagetnya. BAK BUK BRAK GEDEBUG!!!

Deidara yang baru turun tangga pun langsung jatoh dengan tidak indahnya gara-gara Hidan ama Kakuzu tiba-tiba ngedobrak pintu.

"Sape tuh?" Itachi yang tadinya lagi sibuk nyadarin Kisame yang masih tak sadarkan diri gara-gara dirinnegan pun ikut nengok ke arah pintu. Tampaklah Hidan-Kakuzu yang terbengong-bengong didepan pintu. Sementara Tobi tetap sibuk ngemut lolipop.

"Heh! Oom ngapain pulang-pulang pake ngedobrak pintu segala?!" omel Sasori yang kegiatan main fashion show ama boneka barbienya keganggu.

"Iya nih, un.. bikin kaget aja, un! Gue sampe jatoh dari tangga gini, un" tambah omelan dari Deidara yang akhirnya berhasil bangun setelah encoknya kambuh gara-gara insiden jatoh dari tangga.

Hidan yang baru sadar dari kebengongannya pun bertanya, "Itu tadi suara ribut darimana?"

"Hah—?! Yang mana? Kita nggak bikin ribut kok!" Anak-anak mencoba menyangkal.

"Yang tadi! Ada suara ayamnya pula! Petooook gitu deh!"

"Ada kambing, sapi, ama kucing juga kalo ga salah!"

Ketiganya berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ketiganya berkata serempak, "Ooooh... itu sih bukan darisini kale! Itu kan suara dari rumah tetangga. Biasanya emang ada yang latihan nge-band disitu."

"Latihan nge-band kok suaranya sampe kayak gitu?! Jangan bo'ong deh!"

"Suer. Kagak bo'ong. Coba aja liat sendiri ke sana" kata Sasori mencoba membela diri sambil menunjuk tangannya ke arah rumah sebelah.

Kakuzu mendudukkan diri ke sofa. "Males. Mendingan gue percaya aja ama lo!"

"Gue juga!" Hidan ikutan duduk.

"Jaaaahh......"

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"..."

"Hei! Lihat! Si kurungan udah sadar lagi noh!" kata Sasori. SasoDeiItaNgatiHidanKakuzu pun menghampiri pembokat tak berbentuk yang bernasib paling malang di dunia ini – dicaplok Zetsu –

"Ini dimana...?" tanya Zetsu item yang udah sadar duluan.

"Kebon binatang!"

"Hah—?!" Zetsu putih langsung melek begitu denger kata 'kebon binatang'.

"Ya dirumahlah! Pake nanya segala."

"Ohoho... bi-ti-doble yu, Nyonya sama Tuan mana?" tanya kedua Zetsu kompakan banget.

"Nggak ada. Mereka pergi kerja. Sekarang juga mestinya lo udah diusir darisini. Pembokat kayak lo udah nggak dibutuhin lagi" jelas Itachi sesingkat-singkatnya. Terlihat wajahnya yang keliatan masih sebel gara-gara udah dicaplok ama pembokatnya sendiri.

"Hah?! Kenapaaaaa...?" tanya keduanya—lagi-lagi serempak—dengan wajah pucat. Tapi mungkin mukanya Zetsu item nggak bakalan terlalu keliatan pucet. Coz, warnanya aja item.

"Iya, un. Sebaiknya cepat-cepatlah pergi, un! Karena disini sudah ada oom Hidan dan oom Kakuzu yang bersedia jadi pembokat sekaligus baby sitter dirumah ini, un" lanjut Deidara diiringi anggukan dari Itachi.

"Hei, siapa yang bilang gue pembokat disini?!" protes Kakuzu yang kagak terima dibilang pembantu.

ItaDei menatap oom-oom tuir bercadar itu dengan sinis. Tak diduga, ustadz kita juga ikut memprotes, "Kita kan bilangnya mau jadi baby sitter. Bukannya jadi pembokat."

"Heh, coba deh dipikir! Bedanya kerjaan pembokat ama baby sitter tuh apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Eh... e-emang siih... sebagian besar sama..." Hidan-Kakuzu menjawab pertanyaan yang padahal nggak menjebak dari Itachi dengan gugup.

"Ya udah, un. Itu artinya kalian berdua pembokat disini, un!" jelas Deidara menggantikan Itachi. Hidan-Kakuzu akhirnya mau menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa mereka sekarang jadi pembantu dirumah kontrakan punya sendiri cuma gara-gara anak-anak bandel yang kere ini.

"Kumohon jangan usir aku...uhuhu. aku nggak punya rumah buat pulang...!" mohon Zetsu putih sambil nangis-nangis memelas. Deidara menatap sang pembokat itu dengan heran. "Kalo nggak punya rumah, berarti itu flytrap apaan dong un?!"

"Itu jelas-jelas bukan rumah! Saya mohon, jangan usir saya! Saya akan lakukan pekerjaan apa pun asalkan bisa tetap tinggal disini—"

"Ukh... ngotot banget sih!?" kata Itachi yang hatinya udah luluh 2/3 bagian itu dengan lirih.

KRUYUUUUUKK

"Su...suara apaan tuh...?" bisik Kakuzu yang udah geregetan gara-gara denger suara mengerikan dari suatu tempat di dalam rumah mereka. Hidan ngelirik Kakuzu, doi geregetan juga. "Gue kagak tau. Dewa Jashin nggak ngirim SMS apa-apa ke gue soal yang satu ini."

"Jadi selama ini lo kalo ngomong nungguin SMS dari Dewa lo dulu?!" tanya Kakuzu tak percaya. Hidan ngangguk. Kakuzu sweatdrop. Hidan yang baru dapet SMS lagi langsung bela-belain buat tanya ke anak-anak kere yang tampaknya tenang-tenang aja itu. "Anak-anak, yang tadi itu suara serem darimana...?"

"Hah—?! Itu suara perut gue yang lagi nyanyi" jawab Sasori yang baru dapet giliran ngomong. Mukanya keliatan sebel banget. "Jadi, lo bilang suara perut gue serem ya? Dasar oom-oom tua nggak berseni!"

"Enak aza! Kita-kita juga kalo lagi di WC punya seni kok. Jadi kita ini berseni" bantah Hidan dengan bangga sambil berkacak pinggang kayak bos-bos kaya yang norak lagi pamer. "Itu kata Dewa Jashin."

Sweatdrop all. Sasori mendengus. "Bukan itu maksud gue, geblek!"

"Heran deh, kok Dewanya pikirannya kayak gitu un…?" bisik Deidara ama sohib ngegosipnya—Itachi.

Tapi menurut pandangan licik Kakuzu, dia udah dapet ide gila buat masalah yang satu ini. "Tunggu dulu Nak Sasori, kamu laper kan…?"

Sasori ngangguk-ngangguk dengan tampang polos. Kakuzu senyum licik. Sumpah! Jelek banget deh mukanya kalo kayak gitu! – dijitak Kakuzu –. Kakuzu noleh kearah Zetsu yang terbengong-bengong. "Kamu pengen tetep kerja jadi pembantu kan? Nak Sasori lagi laper tuh, coba kamu kerjain tugas utama pembokat buat ngenyengin perutnya Nak Sasori?"

"Eeeh… ya, saya ngerti. Beli nasi sambel teri di wartegnya Mpok Ijah kan?" jawab Zetsu putih asal-asalan.

"Bego! Sasori mana doyan makan makanan begituan!" bantah si Zetsu item yang kagak setuju.

"Oh iya ya…" Zepu alias Zetsu putih nyengir gaje.

"Heh, taneman lidah buaya zebra cross kagak jelas, maksud gue bukan nyuruh lo beli makanan tapi nyuruh lo masak makanan buat Sasori!" jelas Kakuzu setelah mendengar perbincangan duo satu tubuh tadi.

"Oooh… masak ya? Kalo soal makanan masakan sendiri, tadi Nyonya Konan udah masak buat kalian kok! Jadi gue kagak usah masak" alesan si Zetsu demi menutupi kekurangannya.

SasoDeiItaTobi yang daritadi emang udah kelaperan pun berbondong-bondong cabut ke ruang makan. Tapi begitu malang nasib mereka, yang mereka temukan di atas meja makan yang lebar dan panjang itu cuma peralatan makan dan tulang-tulang paha ayam. "Yah... kok udah abis semua sih, un?!" kata si—yah... you-know-who-lah, yang suka ngomong pake un-un—Deidara.

"Jangan-jangan papih yang ngabisin?" Sasori bertanya-tanya sambil menatap meja makan yang udah kosong melompong tanpa makanan itu dengan melasnya. Beberapa saat kemudian—disaat para anak kere itu tenggelam dalam keputus-asaan—KakuHidanZetsu pun datang ke lokasi kejadian na'as tersebut.

"Kata Dewa Jashin, emang si Pein tuh yang ngabisin" ujar Hidan. Langsunglah keempat anak kere itu menggeram saking sebelnya.

"Papih siiiaaaalaaaaaandd...!!!!"

"Dasar Papa yang durhaka, un!"

"Gue yang udah bermuka melas ini mau lo suruh bikin tampang semelas apalagi sih biar Papa mau nyisain makanan buat kita-kita ini...?"

"Papa jahat! Papa nggak baik! Tapi Tobi tetep anak baik! Tobi nggak mau lagi jadi anaknya Papa!"

"Daridulu kan elo bukan anaknya Papih Pein..." potong Sasori sebelum Tobi memperpanjang durasi ceramah tentang 'Tobi anak baik' di depan mereka semua.

GLEK!, Zepu en Zeit—Zetsu putih ama Zetsu item—nelen ludah. 'Gawat nih...' kata mereka berdua secara berjamaah di dalem ati.

Kakuzu ngelirik pembokat berspesies lidah buaya yang dikawin silang ama zebra terus dikawin silangin lagi ama manusia itu dengan tatapan curiga. "Hei pembokat, nyatanya makanannya udah abis! Jadi kudu elo yang masakin makanan sekarang!" titahnya sok bossy.

"Ahaha... eksekius miiii... tapi kite berdua kagak bisa masak oom..." Duo Zetsu itu ngomong kompakan. Kakuzu cengok. "Kayaknya kalian, eh... elo emang kudu gue usir deh dari rumah ini!"

"Tidaaaaak—!!! Jangan!!! Tolong mengertilah, kami berdua kan buntung alias nggak punya tangan. Jadinya nggak bisa masak. Tapi kalo cuma sekedar telpon McD + pesen makanan sih kita bisa!!!" mohon Zetsu.

Kakuzu ama Hidan mikir-mikir—mau kasian ama si Zetsu apa kagak. Deidara juga kena dilema—mau nerima tawaran Zetsu pesen makanan di McD apa kagak. Tobi setuju 100% soalnya McD kan suka ada hadiahnya gitu. Itachi cuma ngangguk sambil ngencengin iket pinggangnya—takut celananya melorot gara-gara perutnya menciut. Dan si Sasori??? Dia langsung sorak-sorai, "YAY!! Aku mau makanan McD! Oom Zetsu, cepet telpon 14045 kurangi 45 bagi 70 kali 2 bagi lagi ama 200 kali enoooll tambah 14045!!!"

"Sama aja 14045 kan? Dasar Sasori!"

Zetsu langsung hormat ama Sasori pake kurungannya (emang bisa? Kagak percaya gue!). "Siap, Tuan! Segera!"

"Yah... kalo gitu makhluk kagak jelas yang mereka sebut pembokat ini nggak jadi diusir" kata Kakuzu yang akhirnya menyetujui permohonan Zetsu. 'Gagal deh rencana gue...!'

Zetsu dengan kecepatan melebihi kilat memindahkan diri ke depan telepon dan langusng mesenin makanan ke McD.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

10 jam telah berlalu sejak Zetsu nelpon McD...

"Kok lama banget siiih...?!" eluh Sasori yang sedaritadi udah megang-megang perutnya yang berubah jadi sekurus Aming – dikeplak Aming –.

"Gue bisa kering nih, un. Kalo disuruh nunggu lebih lama lagi, un... laper banget, un!" Deidara ikut-ikutan, tapi ngomongnya tetep pake un-un.

TING TONG TING TONG

"Ah—makanan!! Makanan!!!" Sasori sorak-sorai sambil ngebukain pintu. Ternyata yang dateng bukan pengantar makanan tapi tetangga. "Mau ngapaen lu? Nenek tua bangka Chiyo!"

"Termos-termos, eh... permios-permios, saya mau ngambil remote tipi yang tadi saya lempar. Kayaknya tadi mecahin kaca jendela terus masuk ke dalem deh!"

"Oh" Sasori lesu. Ia mempersilahkan sang nenek tetangga masuk, dan beberapa menit kemudian keluar lagi dengan membawa sebuah remote.

Moment menunggu kedatangan makanan dari McD kembali berlangsung lama, diliputi tampang melas dari para penunggunya...

TING TONG TING TONG

"Dei, lo aja deh yang bukain! Gue udah males!" perintah Sasori seenak udel ama adek semata wayangnya (Sasori punya mata wayang?? 8O).

"Sama, un! Ntar kalo mbah Chiyo lagi gimana, un? Bisa tambah putus asa gue, un...!" tolak Dei mentah-mentah.

"Biar saya ajah!" usul Zetsu disambut sorak-sorai yang lainnya. Tapi tiba-tiba si item melanjutkan, "Tapi, Tobi, tolong bukain pintunya! Kite kan buntung!"

"Haaaaaaaah..." Tobi bangkit dan nyusul tuh makhluk oreo. "Sama aja Tobi anak baik yang bukain dong namanya!"

CEKREK

"Permisi, ada yang pesen makanan ke 14045?" tanya seseorang yang ada di depan pintu.

"Tobi! Tobi anak baik yang pesen!" tereak Tobi girang over. Pengantar itu sweatdrop.

"Mana mana, biar Tobi ambil!"

Dan si anak baik itu menyerobot sekotak besar makanan yang terbungkus dan dimasukkan dalam tas plastik dari tangan si pengantar dan menyodorkannya pada anak-anak yang lain.

"YEI, UN!! Makan, un! Gue! Gue! Gue! Un un un!"

"Gue yang laper duluan, mana jatah gue?"

"Tobi duluan dong! Kan Tobi yang bukain pintu!"

"Kagak ada hubungannya ama yang ngebukain pintu, TOBI-CHAAAAN!!!" bentak kakak adek SasoDei.

"Hiks... i-iya deh... Tobi anak baik ngerti!"

Dan ketiga anak kere itu berebut makanan. Persis banget kayak kucing rebutan ikan teri sebiji. Sampe sundul-sundulan, tendang-tendangan, pukul-pukulan, de el el. 3 orang dewasa + pengantar pizza sweatdrop.

'Itu anak-anak berapa taon kagak dikasih makan sieeeeh???' gumam si pengantar pizza heran. Dan matanya langsung berubah mengarah ke seorang makhluk bercadar tapi nggak alim, Kakuzu. "Maaf, ongkos antar dan bayarannya..." katanya.

"WUAPAH?" Kakuzu kaget sampe saking kagetnya, jantungnya langsung pindah lokasi ke tempat Hidan. Dan si cadar itu melirik pembokat item-putih malang di balik pintu. "Lo kagak bilang kalo kudu bayar ongkos anter!"

"Iya, ampun!" mohon Zepu alias Zetsu putih.

"Mangap, bos!" lanjut si Zeit alias Zetsu item.

Dengan geram, Kakuzu menyerahkan sepeser uang ke si pengantar. Tadinya sang pengantar itu mau protes karena bayarannya kurang, tapi keburu diusir KakuHidan.

"Waaaah, ada hadiah teletubiesnyaaaaah...!" sahut Tobi yang menemukan boneka-boneka keroro. Dia ngiranya teletubbies, karena menurut mbah Danzou memang keroro adalah teletubbies.

"Itu kan keroro gunsou, un! Yang ini namanya tamama, un!" kata Dei sambil nunjukin boneka kecebong biru yang namanya Tamama itu.

"Hei, abang Kisame sadar... blub blub!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Ngatiyem. Semuanya melirik ke arah Kisame yang masih tergeletak.

"Kisame-chaaaaan..."

"..."

"Eh, beneran udah sadar loh!"

"UGD! Unit Gawat Deidara! Need some kaos kaki bau pliiiisss!!!"

"Kagak usah, gue udah sadar kok!" potong Kisame pada Deidara yang kelabakan sendiri nyariin kaos kaki. "Mana jatah makan gue? Kayaknya gue nyium bau daging ayam deh tadi!"

"Jaaaaah... sadarnya cuma gara-gara makanan!?" Lainnya sweatdrop. Kisame nyengir lebar. Gigi geriginya keliatan jelas. Sayangnya gigi-gigi itu nggak se-kinclong punya Guy & Lee. "Hehe. Laper..!"

"NIH, MAKAAAAN…!"

(next chapter : Pein & Konan hunting kerjaan)

—tbc—

Nyahaha!! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2nya! Ada yang masih bersedia mereview? Apakah cerita ini tergolong jenis ff gaje? Apakah akatsukinya kurang OOC? Khukhukhu... (ketawa ala Kururu)


End file.
